Dragus
:"The Jedi are like a disease, spreading weakness and compassion to every world they touch. As Sith it is our duty to be the cure to their pestilential blight." :―Dragus conferring in private with the Major Dragus (pronounced /Dray'gus/), was an influential Sith Lord that reigned over much of the Expansion Region during the Legacy Era. Born a clone of the renowned space pirate Endor, Dragus was a man driven to leave his own mark on the galaxy. He was created in a top secret cloning laboratory located in the underbelly of the mining installation Nomad City on the planet Nkllon. A short time after that Dragus took control of the planet Ylesia by successfully posing himself as his genetic father, Endor. Dragus joined the New Order of the Eye and soon began to claim planets for the Sith organization. His most notable conflicts took place in the Expansion Region where he helped conquer three quarters of the worlds for his Order. While having no official master, Dragus was often in the company of a fascist Fallanassi known as Major who he considered a mentor and eventually a peer. After a successful campaign against the Jedi occupied worlds in the Inner Rim, Dragus traveled to Tynna where all known traces of him vanished. The self proclaimed Lord of the Expanse and High Dark Lord of the NOE was truly one of the more notable Sith from his era. Biography Birth In 237 ABY, the top secret cloning laboratory on Nomad City underwent a power surge. The city was a mobile fortress of an installation, built from an old dreadnought situated on top of forty functional All Terrain Armored Transports. In the lowest portion of the city the cloning laboratory was located. Access to the laboratory was completed restricted and the laboratory itself was sealed away behind locked doors of ultrachrome. The laboratory drew its energy usage from the city's public generator. Due to a technical error with one of the lead walker supporting the city, power was diverted through the lower portion of the city which inadvertently shorted out the cloning laboratory. A cryogenic pod located inside of the lab shut down and with it the life support keeping the functional clone of Endor suspended in suspended animation. The clone awoke moments later and stepped out onto the deck of the lab, having been awoken thirteen years before he had been intended to. Upon awakening he found access to a computer terminal in the lab which he instinctively knew how to use. He found that memories had been embedded into his mind during the time spent in his cryogenic pod. Through the computer he found a series of corrupted files left behind by Endor, most importantly among them were the pirates journals. The texts contained a wealth of knowledge about the Force and a complete history of Endor's life. Using a diagram found inside the journals, Dragus constructed a lightsaber using spare parts found in the cloning lab. He then made a daring escape, killing a maintenance worker in the process, and fled Nkllon. Early Travels Inquisitorius and the New Order of the Eye After departing Nkllon, Dragus traveled to Ylesia's Codian Moon in the Eastern Outer Rim. It was there that he found the secret facility that Endor had used as base of operations as well as a storehouse for illegal merchandise. Upon Dragus’ arrival he was greeted by two clones who mistakenly believed that he was actually Endor back from the dead. He played up the deception and eventually gained access to his genetic father’s private office. After going through Endor’s computer, Dragus uncovered the pirates banking information and a list of his former assets. He assumed possession over the assets and became aware of a resort on the tropical world of Felcuia. Enraged by the success of his creator, a man he had never truly known, Dragus swore he would seek to destroy everything the pirate had amounted in his life. It was the beginning of his journey to forge an identity of his own, as well as to diminish the mark that Endor had made. He stole a StealthX from the bases landing pad and set off for the resort, seeing a perfect opportunity to test out his abilities and begin to cripple the image of his father. The clone arrived a day later at the Udessi Resort and set down at the landing pad. The resorts hosts attempted to greet him, believing that it was Endor who had arrived, and were soon to find out the true nature of the clone. Dragus proceeded to murder the hosts and every other living being at the resort. His reason was spawned from curiosity about his full potential. This was one of the first instances where Dragus gave into his anger and embraced the Dark Side. Not a single living soul survived the encounter, not only due to the clone’s malicious murder of its inhabitants, but also because the resort was demolished. Upon leaving the Udessi Resort, Dragus set of an explosive device that damaged most of the complex and took out the security footage of the slaughter. By the time the Jedi authorities on Felucia had arrived to witness the scene of carnage created by the clone, Dragus was already well on his way back to Ylesia. Upon his return he was contacted by the Sith Emperor of Ambria, Longinus Nessallis. The Emperor had become aware of Dragus' actions across the universe and sought to enlist his aid in a secretive intelligence branch of the Ronove Order. The clone accepted the deal and enlisted his service into the Order. What he had not specified was that his sole intention was to use the Inquisitorius to his own benefit. While he was beginning to see himself as a Sith, he had no love for others who claimed the same title. It was his belief that only he was worthy of the title and would eventually find a way to eradicate all of them save for himself. It was power that he craved and in his own understanding of it, power was something that couldn't be shared. His first course of action after joining the Order was to manipulate its members. Gaiscioch Dearg, the current King of Onderon at the time, extended an invitation to Dragus to visit him at his Shipyards over Onderon. Dragus arrived within a few days time and promptly met with the King. It was during this meeting that a pact was formed between the King and the clone, a pact that would ensure the longevity of Dragus and Gaiscioch long after the Inquisitorius was destroyed. Having made a secret alliance, Dragus returned to Ylesia in time to be greeted by the greatest threat he had encountered to date. The clone arrived back at Ylesia to find that NOE warships had taken up a position around the planet. The hostile fleet was led by the mutated Abyssin, Lord Bacca. Unbeknown to Dragus, Endor's secret base upon the Codian moon was allowed in exchange for the New Order of the Eye's occupation of the planet. However the NOE had decided they wanted full control over the planet and sent a fleet to destroy the base and take the moon back by force. As strong and confident as he was, Dragus knew there was no possible way to defeat the fleet that had arrived. He was also aware that if he did manage to do so, it would only be a matter of time until another arrived to take its place. So instead he offered an alternative. Dragus would join the New Order of the Eye and govern the planet for them. He swore fealty to the Order, despite the fact that he had already down so with the Inquisitorius, and began following the directives of his new superiors. Unlike the Inquisitorius however, Dragus saw potential in the NOE. To him it was a group that could help him make his mark on the galaxy. He threw himself into his new duties and began laying the ground work for a take over of the entire Expansion Region. The Cron Drift After joining the NOE, Dragus stayed on Ylesia for a very short period of time. The clone remained only long enough to trade in his hijacked StealthX for a modified HWK-290 light freighter. His test of power on Felucia had left him wanting further knowledge of his abilities; something he believed could only be achieved in isolation. He took the freighter and traveled to the Cron Drift just prior to the destruction of two space stations located there. Using what resources he had available to him, Dragus reconstructed one of the space stations at the center of a hollowed out asteroid. Once completed he spent the next several months studying the Journals of Endor and learning more about the Force. His studying had a deep focus on the Dark Side of the Force and harnessing his emotions to become more powerful. After his study of the journals was complete, he spent the next several months meditating and making his own self discoveries about the Force. A year into his isolation, Dragus was visited by a series of guests. The first of the guests was a strange creature that he attempted to convert to the Dark Side. His attempt failed miserably when it became apparent that the creature was not only unwilling to join Dragus, but was incapable of harnessing the Dark Side due to an extremely passive nature. The clone exiled the creature from the asteroid base and returned to his isolation for a short period of time. The next visitor was a woman who not only made it past the bases advanced defenses, but was capable of hiding herself from Dragus in the Force. Her presence in the Force fluctuated at random, sometimes appearing visible, and sometimes disappearing altogether. Eventually she revealed herself before the clone and introduced herself to him as Major, the last living Fallanassi in the galaxy. The two beings were enthralled with one another, driven by curiosity but bound by some deeper connection that neither truly understood. A connection to one another was immediately formed in the Force, a connection that would bind and entwine their paths for the next several years.The duo spent a fair amount of time getting acquainted with one another. Major claimed that the White Current had sent her to Dragus, though she wasn’t sure why. Dragus in turn saw the Fallanassi as a source of knowledge. Ultimately he believed he was have to dispose of her but for the time being he would learn everything he could from her about the Fallanassi and her unusual Force abilities. A short while later the pair were visited by a traveler that entered the asteroid base with what appeared to be hostile intent. Dragus confronted the traveler and attacked him, nearly felling the man in the process. The battle between the two didn’t last long and an unpleasant exchange of words was shared until the traveler opted to leave the asteroid. It was during this confrontation that Dragus realized he was still far from complete. He decided the only way to gain more knowledge and understanding of the Force was to follow in the footsteps of the one person he knew had seen a great deal of it. After conferring with the Fallanssi, Dragus and Major departed separately for Tynna in the Expansion Region. Tynna After a short stop at Ylesia, Dragus arrived at the Tynnani system in the same StealthX he had pilfered from the base on the Codian Moon. Using the stealth functions of the starfighter he managed to sneak past the systems space defenses and venture down to the planet. He set down in the wilderness and began to make the slow journey towards the town listed in Endor's journal, a town called Outer Haven. Upon the way he arrived at a strange grave site where a monument had been raised. This triggered a memory in the clones mind, one imprinted on him during the cloning process that created him. The memory belonged to Endor and it revealed that the grave belonged to the pirates former wife, Kitana. Although Dragus hated his genetic father with a nearly uncontrollable passion, he felt no disdain for the mans wife. He left the grave site shortly after, being certain not to disturb anything lest he awaken slumbering spirits. He arrived after at Outer Haven where he was forced to conceal the fact that he had been tainted by the Dark Side of the Force. It was during this time that he met the towns mayor, Captain, who happened to be one of Endor's closest friends and confidants. Dragus managed to convince Captain that he was in fact Endor returned from the dead, though that wouldn't be the only deception of the day. The next person to approach him would be another long time friend of the pirate, Kryptman. Fooling the Inquisitor proved a difficult task but fortunately Dragus pulled it off, at least for the time being. After rendezvousing with Major, the duo set off to confront the planets oppressive dictator, Sith'ari Grizz. The two had planned and schemed to fool the Sith'ari into believing that Dragus was actually Endor, just as they had with everyone else. The difference this time was that they intended to claim Endor's authority over the entire planet. Unfortunately such was not to be as Grizz saw through Dragus' deception and proceeded to punish him for his treachery. Ultimately the Sith'ari released Dragus, finding him interesting if not threatening. Dragus then set out into the storm that had been brewing in the town and sought out Kryptman. When Kryptman and Dragus met, the deception was removed and the Inquisitor saw the clone for what he truly was. The two men engaged each other in a duel that was an epic turning point for Dragus. While the clone was skilled with the Force and capable with a lightsaber, he was no match for the warrior veteran and was soon bested by Kryptman. The fight nearly ended in Dragus' death, with Kryptman impaling the clone through the torso with his lightsaber. Fortunately due to the clones advanced genealogy was able to survive the wound inflicted. It was at that time that Dragus offered Kryptman entry into the New Order of the Eye. The promise of war and destruction appealed to the Inquisitor, who agreed to the terms offered. Following this the two departed with Dragus and Major once more traveling through the rain storm that afflicted the town. While Dragus was healing, the Fallanassi departed unannounced and vanished without a trace. Eventually Dragus was able to track her down to the central park of the town where he found her wounded and near death. Not wanting to lose such a valuable resource, Dragus set out for the one man he knew who could help him, Kryptman. The Inquisitor saw to the medical needs of the Major and warned the clone of an impending attack by Sith'ari Grizz. The Sith dictator of the planet had grown concerned about Dragus' actions and saw to trying to destroy the clone before he became a problem. Using the alliance he had forged with the Inquisitor, Dragus prepared himself and his new allies for war. During the brief period of time before the arrival of the Sith'ari's forces, Dragus investigated Kryptman's armory in search of armament for the coming battle. Within the armory he found the Vibro-Ax that had once belonged to Endor. Using the weapon triggered a memory in the clones mind and revealed to him the name of the weapon, which was Bloodeater. He took the weapon with him and led the Inquisitor's troops into battle. As he left the allied compound, a Chiss bounty hunter named Brask took the opportunity to attack Dragus. Brask was working in cohesion with Eradomens, a Dark Jedi who mistakenly believed that Dragus was actually Endor. The bounty hunter attacked and Dragus fended him off long enough for his allies to return. Once Kryptman and Major returned to the base, Brask was forced to flee and never seen from again by Dragus. With the bounty hunter subdued the allies returned to the battle at hand. At this point it was too late, the fight with the Chiss had shaken the clones confidence in his ability to win. If he could not predict the unforeseen then the same thing could happen during the battle. The pair of Dragus and Major attempted to flee the scene of battle before the fighting ever broke out. They stole one of Kryptman's shuttle crafts and attempted to escape. Kryptman caught on before they managed to leave and entered the shuttle mere seconds before departure. The trio headed for orbit while Sith'ari Grizz and his armies decimated the soldiers left behind. The streets became a blood bath as all those loyal to Dragus and his companions died that day. This was the last time in seven years that Dragus would set foot back on Tynnan soil. Shili Adarlon Sump Pzob Talus Campaign Against the Jedi Return to Tynna Exodus Lightsaber Shortly after his awakening on Nkllon, Dragus constructed his fight lightsaber using diagrams left to him in his creators journal. He built the lightsaber using the spare parts available to him at the time, creating an impressive weapon with such limited resources. Luckily a synthetic crystal had already been provided for him, though to his surprise it was a blood red gem that gave the lightsaber a crimson energy blade. This was odd as Endor had sworn away from the Dark Side and was known to carry a lightsaber with a green blade instead. Over time Dragus was forced to make improvements to the weapon, switching out the synthetic lightsaber crystal for a Dragite and Nextor crystal. The new crystals had become available to him after the New Order of the Eye conquered the planet of M'haeli. The combination of crystals gave the lightsaber a volatile blade that was more intense than was common in such a weapon. It also resounded when struck, creating sonic waves that could inflict minor damage on whatever they were directed towards. Because the lightsaber used to two crystals, its design employed a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse that allowed the blade to operate underwater. The lightsaber was used in several campaigns and was the same weapon that felled Gaiscioch Dearg in his duel with Dragus over Korriban. Though the lightsaber served him well, Dragus eventually offered it up as a gift to the Major. Partly this was due to the affection he felt for her at the time, but it was also in part to the fact that he had received a vision in the Force that instructed him to construct a stronger weapon. Handing his lightsaber over to the Fallanassi was his last known use of the weapon. Category:Characters